


everything you need

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words are a rumble, the growl rising up from the wolf. "You were gonna fuck yourself wearing my shirt, baby?" </p><p>The pink spreads down her neck and below the collar of the shirt. "Yes," she whispers against his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> For Jess and her prompt. This is literally nothing but filthiness. 
> 
> Also set sometime in early Shield of Winter. 
> 
> (and for the rest of you too)

Sienna likes to steal his clothes. 

It's a thing Hawke's come to notice. At first he thought something might be wrong with her own, but then he'd remembered that in fact she claimed three-fourths of their closet in their room as hers. She had her own clothes, she just liked his. His shirt at night, just an old cotton one that stretched to her knees. Sometimes wearing a thick sweater of his when she had rotation outside in the winter air. 

He likes it. Sure as hell not complaining about it. She looks cute in them and his wolf likes that she wears his scent even more with his clothing. 

What Hawke's not prepared for is returning from a meeting to find her wearing one of his button downs in bed. She's never put on one of those.

To be fair, he's certain that Sienna hasn't meant it to be sexual. For one, her hair's plaited in that braid he likes to undo so much. Another, that she's got socks on and is sitting crossed legged, papers and data pad spread out in front of her. He can guess that she's working on an assignment for one of her classes; confirmed by the heavy concentration he can feel through the bond. 

But fuck, the shirt is white and a stark contrast to the dark red of her hair and olive tone of her skin. And even though it's far too big on her smaller frame, he can still see the curve of her breast and the bare expanse of leg where the tails don't cover. It doesn't ever take much to make him hard for Sienna, to want her after now that they have each other, but seeing her comfortable in their quarters is a swift kick. 

He moves before she can even turn to greet him, kneeling on the bed and stretching out in front of her. 

"Hey," she says and then frowns. She plucks at a piece of paper, the paper he'd bought for her so she could do all her fancy complicated physics problems, the paper now caught beneath his jean clad knees. "You're gonna wrinkle these." 

Hawke puts a hand on her leg, curving his fingers around the limb. Her skin's cool. Cardinal eyes blink down at him, a little furrow in her brow. He likes that furrow. "That's not a greeting," he teases in a low voice. 

Mouth pursing, Sienna leans down and kisses him. It's a long kiss, firm pressure and her nose brushing against his, but she pulls back before he can deepen it any further. "Hello." She smiles and tugs on her papers again. "Now you're going to wrinkle these." 

He rolls to the side and relents. Watches as she carefully stacks them all together and then sets them to the other side of the bed. His thumb strokes the soft skin of her leg. 

When she's done, she turns her attention back to him. The white stars in her eyes pulse. "You're back early." 

"There wasn't much to discuss. They just started building the cabins." From his side, horizontal on the bed, he has to look up at her. It gives him the long view of her, and he can see that she's wearing a small part of sleep shorts under his shirt. 

She reaches for his arm, stroking the coarse hair there. The bond hums between them, satisfied and content that they are physically together now. "Do you think it will work?" 

Both the wolf and he shrug. He knows once he hated the Psy with such anger. He knows now also that that cannot be the way any longer, doesn't want it to be the way. There is Pack, forever and always, but there is also survival on the bigger scale. They will help. "I don't know, but they're gonna try." 

Sienna makes a little noise in the back of her throat, her eyebrows furrowing further. "There is reason for the rot in the Net, reason for it appearing after those with the E designations were conditioned, so there must be a way to cleanse it and fix things." 

His mate is smart beyond her years. She has been right on many things, many things even related to bonds, and he knows she thinks of Toby's influence in the SnowDancer web. But he knows also that she's told him before she's still a Psy, and that she feels for her race and wants them to survive. He doesn't know if she's right, but he doesn't say anything to contradict her hope. 

Instead, Hawke smooths a hand up her leg and says, "You're wearing my shirt." 

She blinks those brilliant cardinal eyes down at him and then dips her chin to look at herself. "Oh. It was clean from laundry." 

He plucks at the bottom most button, sliding over the plastic. "Yeah?" He shifts his gaze to her, tracking the way she bites her bottom lip and a faint blush hits her cheeks. "What?" 

"You wore it last week too," she says, her voice a low confession. 

The wolf tilts its head, thinking, and then he raises an eyebrow. "The meeting in the city?" He'd worn it because it'd been a true business meeting with investors. She'd helped fixed the collar before he'd gone. 

Nodding, a small smile curves her mouth. "I liked how you looked in it." 

He grins, shoving her datapad away towards her work, out of sight. "Did you now?" 

Sienna narrows her gaze, voice a sharp whip. "Your ego doesn't need me to tell you how handsome you look in it." 

"But maybe I like you telling me it." He shows her all his teeth, smiling wide and sliding his hand even further up her leg, curves it towards her inner thigh and plays with the hem of her shorts. 

"Spoiled wolf," she says, but the bite is lessened by the way her thighs clench. 

Soft growl rising in his chest, Hawke catches her gaze and holds it. "I'll tell you how much I like you wearing it. Coming home and seeing you sitting here with bare legs. I thought you didn't have anything on underneath it. It was a pretty welcome, Miss Lauren." 

"Miss Lauren Snow," she corrects in that haughty Psy tone she still has at times, but it's with a hasty exhale. A moan just on the tip of her tongue. 

He surges up and reaches for the nape of her neck, pulling her down so he can kiss her fully. Bites at her bottom lip till she gasps and he can lick inside her mouth. His tongue tastes her, a sweep over teeth and the roof of her mouth. 

When he pulls back, Sienna gives him a heavy lidded look and says, "I was gonna touch myself wearing it." 

Hawke stops, frozen. 

She licks her lips and goes on, "I thought you'd be home later. That's why I put it on." 

His words are a rumble, the growl rising up from the wolf. "You were gonna fuck yourself wearing my shirt, baby?" 

The pink spreads down her neck and below the collar of the shirt. "Yes," she whispers against his mouth. 

He kisses her again, unable to not to, hand clenching on her thigh. He kisses her hard and then slides his mouth so he can nip her jaw, then her earlobe. "Show me." 

"What?" Her hands are caught against his chest, small fingers moving against his t-shirt in a restless pattern. 

"I want to watch you fuck yourself in my shirt." He pulls back to look her in the eyes. Eyes that are devoid of stars, all black except for the barest licks of gold fire. "Is that okay?" 

Sienna swallows. Her fingertips still on his chest. It's not something they've done before, this part of sex. He won't push her at all. They're still learning even now. But she nods and asks, "You'd like that?" 

"If you want to." 

Her thighs rub together and the scent of her hits him. That smile returns to her lips, replacing any shyness. "Okay."

"Yeah?" He kisses her softly. 

She arches a brow, already shifting away towards the headboard. "If it means you have to sit there and not touch me? Yes, I'm eager to see if you can follow that." 

He hadn't thought of that, but it's true. He doesn't want to touch her. Not yet. He wants to watch. "Brat," he answers and pinches her leg. 

Hawke moves and rearranges himself so now he's parallel to the headboard, a view that will let him look all up her body and see everything. He props his head up on his chin as she puts her back to the frame. Catches her shorts when she lifts her hips and gets rid of them. The scent of her is stronger then, her arousal perfuming their room. 

"No touching," Sienna reminds him, brow arched and her fingers going to the buttons. 

"Promise," He says, eyes drawn to the tiny slivers of skin being revealed. 

She starts at the bottom. On the button that he'd played with minutes ago. Tosses her head and lifts her chin, bold there at the head of their bed. She doesn't do anything special, just undoes them, not even pausing when she reaches her breasts. Unbuttoned, the shirt parts on its own, curving around the sides of her breasts. They're not completely revealed. A generous amount still hidden, but he can see her nipples. 

Her hands pause when she's done, hovering over her chest. "Am I supposed to talk through this?" 

"You can do whatever you want, baby." He means it. He wonders also just how much she'd explored herself before they'd mated. It's not something he's actually asked, something he berates himself for now. 

Humming, she shuts her eyes and drops a hand to caress her breast through his shirt. Rubs the fabric across her nipple and changes so she can cup the weight of her breast in her palm. "You know," she says, dragging her nail across her nipple. "I can recall any image of you." 

The sight of her pinching her nipple that he's done the same act to makes his already hard dick even more uncomfortable in the press of his jeans. He should have taken them off, but that would require looking away. He can't do that. "What?"

"I'm Psy. Perfect memory." She pinches harder, this time moving the shirt aside so she can get skin on skin. "All I have to do is access it." Her other hand rests on her stomach, stroking in a quick little movement. "Close my eyes and I have you right behind my eyelids. Can imagine you here with me. That's what I was going to do." 

He growls when her fingers toy with the band of her panties. Black cotton she'd worn no doubt for training earlier. "Take them off." 

Opening her eyes, Sienna's gaze is black velvet and the cold fire reflected. "I shouldn't. I should refuse you." 

"I want to see you." He can be just as mouthy as she, just as dirty, he just uses less pristine words. "I want to see your cunt as you finger yourself. How pink and wet you are." 

She moans and abandons her breast, using both hands to slide her panties down her legs. "That's not fair."

"I only said I wouldn't touch." He's incapable of notbeing somewhat greedy. 

Her fingers settle on the dark curls that cover her, twisting gently. She's paused, waiting, her face going still. 

Hawke remembers that before she'd been uncomfortable with her nakedness. Psy are naked only for medical and he knows the intimacy was used against her by Ming. He leans forward and kisses her ankle. "Are you okay, Sienna?" 

"Yes," she answers, voice firm. 

He sends love and pride and warmth through the bond. Kisses her ankle again. "It's just us." 

"Only us." She smiles and then stretches her fingers, slides them lower so she's touching her outer folds. "I wasn't going to shower before you got back. I would have been waiting for you." 

At that thought he does have to palm his dick through his jeans, a hard press to get himself together. The mental image of coming home to her, an hour or so later, with her in their bed and smelling of herself, there and waiting for him. It's another sharp kick. He loves her so much. 

"That would have been an even better welcome," he says, pressing harder with the heel of his hand. 

She spreads her legs a bit and then slides two fingers past her labia, curving them up inside her. She is pink and wet. The wolf can smell her, wants to lick her up and make her moan the way they know how, but the wolf also wants to watch. Doesn't want to disturb. 

Her nipples are hard, breasts flushed, but she abandons them for using one hand to part her folds further. Fingers fucking herself and her thumb circling her clit. She alternates the pressure, sometimes hard flicks and then sometimes just soft light touches. 

Hawke watches as her breath quickens, eyelashes fluttering. She's flushed all over now, sweat gathering on her brow. Little needy noises spill form her throat. He doesn't have her Psy brain, but he doesn't think he'll forget this moment any time soon. 

He's unable to stop himself from biting her ankle bone, and it spurs her orgasm on. Her back arches from the bed, a sharp cry the only noise she makes. 

Her legs go lax, muscles unclenching and her heels sliding out so her limbs are flat on the bed. The white returns to her gaze and she stares down at him. "You cheated." 

"Just a little." He grins and pushes himself up, crawling up the bed so he can kiss her on the mouth. "Still a good welcome," he murmurs against her lips. 

Sienna sighs and rolls her eyes. "You're terrible." 

"Terrible for you." He presses her down into the bed, determined to show her how much he missed her. 

The shirt stays on.


End file.
